


Lepidoptery

by InsaneRedDragon



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Lepidoptery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: No one knows about Harry’s butterfly collection, not even Merlin.





	

No one knows about Harry’s butterfly collection, not even Merlin. Harry doesn’t get many visitors, and those he does get are rarely there long enough to ask for the loo.

So when Eggsy thinks Harry is dead, and he goes to Merlin after V-Day to grieve with someone who understands, he naturally asks Merlin what is up with the creepy dead things. Merlin has no idea what he’s talking about, and is honestly a bit taken aback when Eggsy describes it to him. He and Harry had known each other for a long time and Harry had never given him any inclination that he was a collector.

And it bothers him, niggling at the back of his mind while he works to get the world back in order. After Eggsy told him, he’d visited the Mews to say goodbye. He’d seen all the frames, carefully arranged in Harry’s way, and he’d wondered why he’d never known. It was clear that they meant something to him, Harry was not one for frivolity. But he’d never breathed a word to Merlin, and Merlin begins to wonder if perhaps they weren’t as close as he thought, that his longing had been more one sided than he’d considered.

Then, sometime later when Merlin doesn’t need a bottle of scotch to think about Harry’s death, the man returns with a flourish. It’s been long enough that Kingsman has repurposed the house in the Mews, giving it to the newest Galahad and his mother and sister. Harry’s told his belongings have been donated, with no family to inherit them.

So Harry’s surprised when, a week or so after his return, he walks into his new office to find several stacks of carefully wrapped packages sitting near his desk. He unwraps the top one, and then the next, and the next, to find every single one of his butterfly frames.

He pings Merlin and asks if he’s available, and when the man arrives at his door he simply tilts his head in question.

“I didn’t feel right getting rid of them. Even though you never told me, they reminded me of ye and I didn’t want to let go of that, of ye.” Merlin walks in and settles down in one of the armchairs. “Why didn’t ye ever mention it? We’ve known each other a long time for me not to know yer hobby.”

Harry takes the chair opposite him, and takes a moment to consider his words before replying. “I care about what you think of me. Perhaps more than I should.”

There is a tone to Harry’s voice, a look in his eye, and Merlin knows that he was a fool to go this long without ever saying how he truly felt for this man. He leans forward and takes Harry’s hand in his own. Harry’s eyes widen as Merlin says “I think yer a reckless, stubborn, smug bastard that I’ve loved for a very long time.” At the stunned look on Harry’s face, he continues. “And I think we’re going to have to find a better place to hang yer collection than the loo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com).


End file.
